Blooddrunk
Blooddrunk is the sixth album by Finnish melodic death metal band Children of Bodom, released on April 7, 2008, through Spinefarm Records. The album includes a re-recorded version single for "Tie My Rope". Various editions feature one or two cover songs as bonus tracks. The limited edition digipak version of the album includes a bonus DVD with 5.1 surround mixes of all songs and the video and making-of for "Blooddrunk". It sold 20,000 copies during its first week of release. The band recorded a cover of the Suicidal Tendencies song "War Inside My Head" during the recording sessions for this album, but the song was not released on Blooddrunk.7 The song was released on the cover album Skeletons in the Closet together with two new covers plus some old ones as well. The song "Done With Everything, Die For Nothing" is a playable song in Guitar Hero 5, while some players consider it to be one of the game's harder songs. The album includes more thrash metal than its predecessors. Production While writing and recording the album, Alexi Laiho had stated he felt very aggressive, and as a consequence the songs would be faster and "thrashier" than the songs displayed on their previous release, Are You Dead Yet?. He notified fans, however, that certain parts of the album will also be more progressive. The lyrics cover similar territory as previous releases. Release The first single was the title track, which was released in Finland on February 27, 2008, and features the cover song "Lookin' Out My Back Door" as a b-side. The videos for "Blooddrunk" and "Hellhounds on My Trail" were shot in Berlin, Germany in December 2007. Blooddrunk deputed at number 22 on the Billboard 200, making it the bands highest charted album thus far in their career. Billboard.com - Artist Chart History - Children of Bodom The band streamed "Blooddrunk" on their MySpace page a week before its release. Many reviewers judged the album before its initial debut in stores which led to mediocre reviews. However the album has also received numerous positive reviews since its release. Track listing # "Hellhounds on My Trail" – 3:58 # "Blooddrunk" – 4:05 # "LoBodomy" – 4:24 # "One Day You Will Cry" – 4:05 # "Smile Pretty for the Devil" – 3:55 # "Tie My Rope" – 4:14 # "Done with Everything, Die for Nothing" – 3:30 # "Banned from Heaven" – 5:05 # "Roadkill Morning" – 3:32 Bonus Tracks # "Ghostriders in the Sky" (Stan Jones cover) – 3:39 # "Lookin' Out My Back Door" (Creedence Clearwater Revival cover) – 2:08 # "Just Dropped In" (Kenny Rogers cover) – 2:38 Personnel ;Children of Bodom *Alexi Laiho – vocals, guitar *Roope Latvala – guitar *Janne Wirman – keyboards *Henkka Seppälä – bass *Jaska Raatikainen – drums ;Production *Produced, recorded, and mixed by Mikko Karmila *Vocals recorded by Peter Tägtgren *Keyboards recorded by Janne Wirman *Mastered by Mika Jussila *Cover art and photos by Jussi Hyttinen/Kerosin *Layout by Miikka Tikka and Jussi Hyttinen References Category:2008 albums